


Bright Eyes

by smolder



Series: Nostalgia [11]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolder/pseuds/smolder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't ever want to grow up. Neither does Alice. Modern AU ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. "Peter Pan" belongs to J.M. Barrie and "Alice in Wonderland" to Lewis Carrol.  
> Prompt: Semi-Song Fic. (Based on the song "Lover I Don't Have to Love" by Bright Eyes) _Peter doesn't ever want to grow up. Neither does Alice. Modern AU ficlet._

Fuck ups.  
  
Alice knew that's what they were called - most people barely even bothering to whisper it these days. Honestly she didn't care what they say (who she used to be, what she's supposed to be doing with her life) as long as she never had to stop feeling this way.  
  
"Ready to fly?" Peter asks with a grin as he leans over her on their bed - someones bed anyway, pressing the needle against her skin.  
  
Licking her dry lips, she nods, holding his laughing eyes, barely feeling it anymore when it breaks the skin.  
  
And she doesn't know what it was this time that Peter gave her but she breathes in sharp and deep, her vision tunneling as she feels the drugs start to work.  
  
Head over heels down the rabbit hole.  
  
And they'll never stop.

_Never grow up._


End file.
